


Dancing Kings

by Jongdaesdimple



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, CEO Junmyeon, Contemporary Dance, Duet partners, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, I suck at tags, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Soooooo much teasing, choreographer Yixing, idol Kyungsoo, lots of flirting, no direct homophobia but like getting a job in this economy can be tricky, too much flirting tbh it’s kinda cliché, xiuchen dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongdaesdimple/pseuds/Jongdaesdimple
Summary: Kim Jongdae has been stealing the lead dance roles from Minseok since he was hired but finally Minseok is getting the role he deservesOr frienemies xiuchen as duet partnersP.s it’s only rated Teen because of the colourful language Minseok uses. Also the lyrics aren’t mine they are rearranged from a twice song called precious love.





	Dancing Kings

Minseok can believe what he’s reading. 

_ Kim Minseok, _

_ You have been assigned the lead dance role in the music video “Do You Know” by Do Kyungsoo. This song is an R&B styled song. You’ll be using a mix of contemporary and ballet style for the choreography. Practice starts at 9:30 am Monday. More details will be released at that time. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ KJM Entertainment _

He did it! He beat Kim Jongdae for the lead role! Ever since that little twerp got accepted into the company as a dancer he’s been stealing all the gigs Minseok wanted. Maybe at first, it was accidental but after the 4th time, Jongdae made his intentions very clear, steal everything Minseok wants. He’s so smug when he gets the part too “Hey Minseokkie hyung! Look what letter I just got~ I assume you got a backup part?” What a dick. Didn’t anyone ever teach him gloating is unbecoming?

Minseok would just lie and tell Jongdae that he doesn’t want the part but the applications are public so Jongdae always applies to everything Minseok does. Minseok won’t deny the asshat has talent. Clearly he does that’s how he passed his audition, which is not easy considering the standards their company has, but Minseok’s still better. Jongdae might be a bit better at contemporary but Minseok is miles ahead in ballet and hip hop. 

Finally, after months of having his prefered gigs stolen, the company has realized they were better off with Minseok. Sweet victory. Minseok decides to go out for a celebratory treat.

Minseok walks to the nearest coffee shop, his favourite place to go after landing a part and walks in. He takes in the warm comforting decor as a smile spread across his face. He hasn’t been here in a while. He walks up to the counter and orders an affogato. 

“Oh hey hyung!” Minseok hears after paying. Minseok rolls his eyes recognizing the annoying loud voice. 

“What are you doing here?” Minseok says turning around to face the pest. 

“They have the best iced-americanos” Jongdae smiles his signature Cheshire grin. 

“Whatever just leave me and my ice cream in peace” Minseok dismisses before walking away. 

“Do you get ice cream every time you lose a part?” Jongdae smirks “That’s a lot of ice cream, might want to pick a new comfort, it can’t be healthy.”

“I didn’t lose any part you dumbass” Minseok says hating himself for not just leaving “I got the letter this morning, hate to tell you but you lost.”

“Really?” Jongdae asks his smirk never fading “That’s not what my letter said...”

“Jongdae honestly I’m not in the mood for your shit,” Minseok says before continuing to walk to the door. 

“Bye hyung~” Jongdae cheers with a saccharine sweet voice “See you Monday!”

Minseok prefers to eat in the store sitting in their amazingly comfortable sofa but Jongdae would ruin the ambience anyways. Minseok walks slowly back to his house enjoying the last few days of pleasant summer heat. He tries not to think about what Jongdae said. He couldn’t have gotten the part right? Lying is out of character for him but Minseok wouldn’t put it past him. Jongdae does anything and everything to piss Minseok off. 

~=+•+=~

Minseok gets to the studio at 9:20 am on Monday, the choreographer, Yixing, was already there but no Jongdae. Guess he was lying. 

“Hey, Minseok!” Yixing greets “I’m so glad to be working with you again, as a lead anyways. It’s downright criminal they don’t give you more lead roles.” 

“I don’t blame the company, I blame the leech who’s stealing all the roles.” Minseok laughs before he starts stretching. 

“Jongdae? He’s certainly driven... but he should learn to take a break as well” Yixing nods “Seems like a sweet kid.”

“He’s only a year younger than you and he’s anything but sweet” Minseok remarks. 

“Still a kid to me” Yixing smiles “I’d hope you two were on better terms considering”

“Considering what?” Minseok asks but his question is answered as a certain annoying dancer walks in the room. 

“Morning Yixing!” Jongdae beams walking into the studio before seeing Minseok “Why is Minseokkie hyung here? Aren’t you just choreographing for the lead like usual?”

“Of course! You’re both the leads” Yixing smiles brightly “Didn’t you know this was a duet part when you applied?”

“No” Jongdae and Minseok say in unison. 

“It was very hush hush since it’s Kyungsoo’s MV” Minseok explains “They didn’t want to reveal anything until after we got the part.”

“Oh” Yixing says a little confused “Then I have _ a lot _to tell you about. Let’s just start by playing the song.”

Yixing goes over to the computer and hits play, immediately the song starts playing over the speakers. The song starts out with some slow melodic piano, it’s certainly R&B which is to be expected from Kyungsoo but there’s a certain ballad element. Minseok doesn’t even listen to the words, just the sound and emotion. 

Kyungsoo’s vocals are stunning as usual, the emotion in his voice is so powerful, it sounds so painful Minseok feels a pang of pain in his heart. Kyungsoo really is incredible. Minseok decides to listen to the lyrics. 

_ After I let you go _

_ You don’t know how much I regretted _

_ Come back to me, forgive me _

_ Because that won’t ever happen again _

_ Come back to me, back into my arms _

So not just sadness, longing. Under the pain, there’s still a lot of love. The more Minseok listens the more he can hear the love as well. He wonders how they’ll capture these emotions in dance. He’s certainly excited to perform it. They said they’ll incorporate ballet? That seems like a good fit. 

_ We laughed until our stomachs hurt _

_ We fought as if we’d never see each other _

_ Boy listen, we cried together too _

_ But resentment already filled up in your heart _

_ Come to me first, smile for you _

_ Warmly hug me, always be by my side _

“Wait did he just say ‘boy’ as in a man?” Minseok speaks up interrupting the song “Is the song about a guy?”

“Right, that’s something I wanted to talk about” Yixing says pausing the song “The reason this comeback is probably so secret is because Kyungsoo is planning on formally coming out.” 

“Damn good for him” Jongdae pipes up, Minseok can’t disagree with Jongdae on this. He’s proud of Kyungsoo. They aren’t that close but he’d consider Kyungsoo a friend. 

“That’s where you two come in” Yixing says “The company wants a duet between two men to illustrate the lyrics of the song.”

“I know the company is pretty progressive but this is still a big statement,” Minseok says getting a little scared of the public’s reaction. 

“It is. So if either of you want to back out, that would be understandable” Yixing says. 

“No way” Jongdae shakes his head “I want to be part of this.”

Minseok looks at Jongdae, he might not like the guy but he’s impressed with Jongdae’s reaction. Makes Minseok wonder if Jongdae is an LGBT supporter or maybe even he’s part of the community, either way, him wanting to take part is admirable.

“I’m not quitting either” Minseok nods. As much as he doesn’t want to work with Jongdae, much less do a duet with him, but he wants this role so he’s just going to have to suck it up.

“Great well let’s get warmed up, I have some ideas to try out.”

They start off just working individually. Yixing shows them a few dance sequences he’d like to try out and they just imitate him. They won’t be dancing together until at least tomorrow. Since this is a duet a lot of the parts will be done with their... partner but there are some small parts Yixing thinks they should dance separately. Minseok’s just glad he’ll get a night to get used to the idea that Jongdae’s hands will be on him. He shutters slightly at the thought. 

Despite what Minseok thought working alongside Jongdae isn’t the worst. It seems Jongdae leaves his sarcastic comments for outside work hours because he’s been nothing but professional. 

After a few hours of trying out certain parts of the choreography and adjusting things, Yixing has to use the bathroom leaving the dancers to practice without him. They continue to go over what Yixing had told them for a few minutes before Jongdae breaks the flow. 

“You should jump higher” Jongdae says smirking. 

“Are you trying to tell me how to do ballet? Really?” Minseok says as he stops dancing. 

“Just because you have more years of experience doesn’t make you better” Jongdae scoffs “Just makes you older.”

“Damn right I am and you should show some respect” Minseok says feeling his anger flowing in. This kid won’t act like this in front of Yixing, is that it? 

“I’ll show you respect when you’ve earned it” Jongdae stepping closer to Minseok “Prove you’re worth it.”

“Oh I’ll prove it” Minseok says walking over to the computer to pick out a song he could dance to in his sleep. 

“I’d love to see you try” Jongdae smirks but this time his tone almost sounds flirtatious which makes Minseok feel a little uneasy. 

After that comment, Minseok almost regrets the song choice. Normally he’d pick something like Don’t Go which shows off all his talents but he went with something with a little more ‘wow’ factor. White Noise shows off a lot more of his contemporary capabilities which apparently are more in demand than ballet at the moment. If Jongdae getting lead roles is any indication. It’s also a rather sensual song, hence the ‘wow’ factor. 

He dances to it nonetheless, ignoring his current audience and dancing as if it were a recording or audition. He doesn’t just dance, he uses his facial expressions and glares to add to the whole performance. He tries not to smirk at the face of pure shock on Jongdae’s face. 

Mid performance Yixing walks back in. 

“Uh, what are you guys doing” Yixing asks looking at Minseok and then at Jongdae. 

Minseok stops dancing right away and tries to think of an excuse that doesn’t sound as childish as “proving Jongdae he isn’t as good as me”

“We were taking a little break, to help us refocus when you got back!” Jongdae smiles going back to his <strike>cute</strike> goody-two-shoes personality.

“Oh ok” Yixing nods “Well we should get back to practicing now, I have some more ideas to try out.”

The end of the day comes quickly although the day was extremely draining. Minseok feels like he could sleep forever but he’ll have to be back tomorrow for more practice. 

“Great work guys!” Yixing smiles “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah see you!” Jongdae smiles, a real smile not the smirky crap he does in front of Minseok. 

Jongdae leaves just after and Minseok grabs his water bottle to do the same. 

“I won’t tell the company about you two” Yixing says as Minseok picks up his bottle “I mean there’s no real policy against it but I’m not one to gossip.”

“What do you mean?” Minseok says confused looking at Yixing.

“That you’re a ‘thing’ I don’t know what label you want to use” Yixing smiles slightly seeming genuine “I saw the way Jongdae was watching you dance hyung.”

“He hates me” Minseok blurts out confused “I wasn’t joking about him stealing my roles, he does it on purpose.”

“Hmm sure” Yixing smirks before leaving the studio “Goodbye Minseok!” 

Minseok sits in the studio alone going over Yixing’s words. He saw the emotion on Jongdae’s face too, it was shock. Just a normal reaction to finding out that Minseok is way better... wasn’t it? Even if it wasn’t it would just be lust which doesn’t mean he dislikes Minseok any less. Minseok stops his own train of thought as he realizes he has a lot to do before he can sleep and he’ll really need that sleep for tomorrow. 

~=+•+=~

He’s late. Shit. The second day of his first project as a lead in months and he’s late. In his defence, one of the subway lines is shut down so his regular subway was even more overcrowded than usual. He had to wait for 4 subways to pass before he could even get on one. Much to Minseok’s surprise, Yixing isn’t even in the studio when he arrives it’s just Jongdae. 

“Someone’s late” Jongdae laughs. 

“Shut up” Minseok spits as he starts his warm-up routine. 

“Are you planning on wearing tight black pants to all the practices or are you just showing off today?” Jongdae smirks continuing to stretch. 

“Jongdae I swear to god!” Minseok yells out exasperated “Can we just be professionals?”

“Aww but that’s no fun” Jongdae pouts, yes pouts. This boy has a death wish. 

Minseok is not at all pleased with this new flirty way of annoying the shit out of him. He should probably not react as much and save Jongdae the pleasure of seeing how effective he is at bothering the ever-living hell out of Minseok but he can’t help it. 

“When will Yixing come and save me from this hell” Minseok mutters under his breath. 

“He’s running late, his subway got cancelled so he’s taking a detour” Jongdae responds, he wasn’t meant to hear Minseok! “Doesn’t he text you too?”

“I didn’t check yet” Minseok deadpans “You aren’t as special as you think.”

“So you think I’m special? Aww, thank you Minseokkie hyung~” Jongdae says before grabbing Minseok arms and snuggling up. 

“Get the fuck off” Minseok says pulling his arm away. 

“Oh come on you have to get used to skinship” Jongdae smirks “You know what kind of dance we’re doing”

“Performing and real life are very different” Minseok scowls “Don’t touch me unless it’s part of the choreography.”

Jongdae just does an over exaggerated pout as a response. 

“I am so sorry guys!” Yixing says rushing in the studio “I hope you got my texts! The reception wasn’t great!”

“No worries hyung I got it and I told Minseokkie hyung so he wouldn’t worry” Jongdae smiles and Minseok fights the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Oh great!” Yixing says getting settled “Well we have a big day, we’ll start the duet parts today!”

Minseok sighs slightly to himself already dreading the rest of the day. 

Minseok was right the rest of the day sucks. They started out stretching and practising the moves they worked on yesterday but they quickly moved into the duet parts. They start out trying out a bunch of different things until Yixing decides on what the final choreography should be. So far nothing has been all that intimate but he’s still not thrilled to be dancing so close to Jongdae. 

While this day has sucked, it’s actually not the worst but as they figure out more of the final choreography the worse it’s going to get for Minseok. Especially if Jongdae keeps up this annoying flirtatious attitude he’s started. It’s no secret the dance is meant to be an intimate one between separated lovers and Minseok wonders if he should have asked to be taken off the project. But at the end of the day, he’s here because this is a lead role in a major music video with a message he wholeheartedly supports, he’s a professional and he shouldn’t let Jongdae get in the way of that. 

~=+•+=~

After the first few weeks of choreographing, they have most of the main parts of the dance done. All that’s left is some details finessed and a whole lot of practice. Minseok’s almost numb to some of Jongdae’s shit since he’s just so used to it but he’s still more than ready for this project to end and from the company to realize Minseok should take all the lead roles from now on. 

Though while working with Jongdae he can see why the company picks him for lead roles. His moves are smooth and precise, Minseok might admire him if he wasn’t always so annoying. It’s also no secret Jongdae is _ very _ attractive, objectively speaking, which can, of course, influence ticket sales or music video fews like in this case. So strategically it makes sense to pick him as a lead. That being said it, Minseok just as attractive so there’s still no reason to pick Jongdae over Minseok.

“It’s ok... I think we can use these moves but it’s going to need... more” Yixing says. 

“More?” Minseok says feeling already a little uncomfortable with where this is going. 

“You two are lovers, that’s the idea but it’s not quite coming across,” Yixing says “Try what we have again but with more passion, feel free to take some liberty with it.”

“I have a few ideas” Jongdae smiles. 

Minseok tries not to react to that and just goes back to the start position. Once the music starts, Jongdae doesn’t seem to be doing anything differently and Minseok calms down a bit focusing purely on what Yixing said, add more passion. He listens to the music and lets the emotion of the song wash over him as he dances. 

What breaks Minseok’s concentration is when Jongdae’s hand doesn’t slip out of his when it was meant to. Instead, Jongdae tightens his grip and glides over to Minseok, pressing his chest flush against Minseok’s back, enveloping him in a weird hug type thing while their hands are still linked. Before Minseok can even process what’s happened Jongdae leans his head forward and whispers into Minseok’s ear. 

“Too much?” Jongdae practically purrs. 

“Don’t test me” Minseok responds refusing to let Jongdae have the upper hand again.

He might not like spending time with Jongdae or doing all this intimate stuff but if Jongdae thinks Minseok will back down he’s dead wrong. Minseok decides it’s his turn to bother Jongdae. Minseok pulls his hand out of Jongdae’s and turns around to face Jongdae. Still following the beat and mood of the song Minseok leans in and almost kisses Jongdae before Jongdae stumbles back in shock. Minseok smirks, Jongdae’s finally getting a taste of his own medicine. 

“Um guys?” Yixing says before stopping the music “I mean the passion was great and I think we should keep that embracing part but would you mind focusing on the dance?”

“Yes sorry hyung! I got confused because of the freestyling” Jongdae apologizes before bowing “I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

“Good” Yixing nods “Let’s go from the top.”

They continue to practice, both Jongdae and Minseok add different parts in hopes of scaring and embarrassing the other in front of Yixing but all it’s managed to do is make Yixing add some seriously intimate parts to the choreography. They continue for hours until the end of the day. 

“That was really great guys, with every detail you’ve added I think we’re pretty much done!” Yixing smiles “Just practising until they’re to film in a week should be good enough! I’ll probably drop by a few times just to watch and gives some comments but it’ll mostly just be you two for the next week.”

“Alone time with Minseokkie hyung?” Jongdae asks with excitement that Minseok knows he’s only doing for Yixing’s sake “That’s so great~”

“Hey don’t get too excited, you’re meant to be practising not doing... other things” Yixing says trying to hide a smirk.

“But wouldn’t that help us really sell the performance?” Jongdae smiles.

“You did not just say that” Minseok says his eyes widening before Jongdae turns to him so Yixing can’t see and gives him the most devilish smile ever. Damn it, he’s letting Jongdae win. 

“Then do it outside work hours” Yixing responds before getting up to leave “See you guys!”

“Bye hyung!” Jongdae says with his <strike>cutest</strike> fakest voice.

“See you tomorrow for our... private dance session,” Jongdae says before turning to Minseok and sending him an air kiss and winking “Bye Minseokkie~”

“Kim Jongdae I swear to god” Minseok says letting his anger seep into his words. How dare he drop honorifics, he’s such a brat. 

~=+•+=~

The next 5 days of practice are mostly the same, they stay professional 90% of the time since this is a serious performance they have the honour of doing. Minseok is incredibly thankful Jongdae isn’t a complete idiot and is actually taking this seriously. It’s made the working atmosphere a lot easier to deal with. However, the other 10% of the time though they continue to annoy each other. Less so with the whole dancing flirtatiously since it’s clear neither of them is going to back down and more so with critiquing each other’s dancing. Seems right now is about to turn into that 10%.

“What? That’s as far as you can point your leg?” Jongdae scoffs as he stops dancing “I thought you were supposed to be good at ballet.”

“So not worth dignifying you with an answer” Minseok says as he continues to dance despite the sudden lack of a partner. 

“Dancing alone? Come on hyung you can do better than that” Jongdae says taking a seat on the ground. 

“Maybe if the dumbass who’s supposed to be dancing with me was I wouldn’t be in this position” Minseok says while never a single step of the dance. 

“Dance with you? Awww I’d be honoured” Jongdae says jumping up “Should we go out for a movie and dinner after?”

“Fuck off” Minseok says with no emotion. 

“Fine let’s do this from the start” Jongdae says being professional again before restarting the song “Full effort ok?”

“Think you can keep up?” Minseok smirks. 

“Oh hell yes I can” Jongdae says getting ready to dance. 

They dance together perfectly, adding so much more energy and emotion than before. Each of them trying to prove their better than the other. If Minseok wasn’t so focused on out shinning Jongdae he might actually be impressed with his duet partner, not many dancers in the company could do this well and they have _ a lot _ of talented dancers. 

Halfway through Minseok is feeling a little drained, they haven’t taken a break in a while and he’s been working a lot more than usual since he got this role. During one of the pirouette’s Minseok’s vision blurs and the next thing he knows he’s on the ground. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae yells before quickly rushing to Minseok “Are you ok?” 

“Um yeah” Minseok says trying to sit up “I just got lightheaded I think.”

“We should take a break, drink some water” Jongdae says before going to grab their bottles. 

“Aren’t you going to make fun of me?” Minseok says a little confused by Jongdae’s caring behaviour, he just slipped after all. 

“Jesus you really do think I’m awful don’t you” Jongdae says bringing the water “You fell for real and you might be hurt, I’m not going to laugh at you. I don’t think friends should do that sort of thing.”

“We’re not friends, you hate me” Minseok says even more confused. 

“Unconventional competitive friendship” Jongdae smiles “I don’t hate you though, you’re just a little fun to mess with you. It’s not like you don’t enjoy bothering me too.”

Minseok doesn’t reply not sure what to think. Jongdae thinks they’re friends? Really? So what all the fighting was just playful banter? Did Minseok misread the situation that badly? Minseok kind of feels bad for judging him so harshly...

“Why did you sign up for this part if you thought I hated you?” Jongdae asks before drinking his water. 

“Well I wasn’t about to let that stop me from having his role” Minseok says honestly, “I think if someone’s going to be part of this MV and the message behind it, I’d want to be one of those people.”

“Are you gay?” Jongdae asks before correcting himself “I just mean you seem to take this a little more personally than most straight people would.”

“I’m sure I would be just invested if I were straight, but you’re right I’m not” Minseok admits, he doesn’t really tell people but it’s not like he’s trying to hide it “What about you? If you’re willing to talk about it.”

“I’ve been out since highschool” Jongdae says without looking at Minseok “It’s caused me a lot of trouble actually. It was really hard to get a job. Apparently most entertainment companies don’t want a dancer who’s openly bi, too much drama if it came out in on the news or something dumb like that. That’s why I work so hard here. Junmyeon hyung hired me anyway, I’m really thankful for that.”

“He judges based on talent” Minseok nods “He’s a really great guy, best CEO I’ve ever worked with by far.”

“I’m glad we’ve had this talk” Jongdae smiles brightly before getting up, Minseok’s never seen him smile like that towards him... it’s kind of nice. 

“Yeah me too” Minseok nods, fully sincere. 

“Ok well, I’m still going to prove I can out dance you, even in ballet” Jongdae says switching his tone back to normal. 

And like that their little moment of sincerity has been ruined, Minseok just rolls his eyes and goes to turn the music back on. 

By the end of the day, Minseok’s not exactly sure how to feel about Jongdae. They’re friends apparently but Jongdae still just spends most of his time trying to get on Minseok’s nerves. He can’t really tell what is a joke and what’s serious anymore. Are some of the compliments sincere or just to bug him? If he’s being completely honest, he doesn’t really mind the teasing... he might even like it. 

~=+•+=~

Finally, the day of the MV shoot comes. It’s completely hectic as music video shootings often are at their company. Set designers, hair and makeup artists, stylists, the director camera crew, lighting etc. are all working hard to set the scene. Minseok’s only focus is to get ready, which isn’t as easy as it would seem with all the staff running around. 

He’s actually less and less excited for this project to end. Although he really wants to be in this MV and see how people respond and hopefully enjoy it, he’s also going to miss working on it. Maybe after all Minseok does like being around Jongdae... he challenges him and makes his life interesting. 

When Jongdae showed a sincere side of himself it made Minseok realize he’s really not just a dick. He’s genuinely a good guy, maybe annoyingly playful but caring and responsible too if his dedication to dance is any indication. If they stay close after this, they might really become close friends, Minseok might even be developing a bit of a crush, not that he’d admit it. 

“Minseok please get changed, your outfit is waiting in the change room,” A staff member says interrupting his thoughts.

“Of course” Minseok bows before heading to get changed. 

He just does anything and everything the staff tell him to. The outfit he finds in the change room is tight black pants not too different from what Minseok is used to wearing for practice as well as a flowy white silk button-up. It looks nice, not really his style but certainly fitting for the dance. 

They curl his hair and make it all fluffy and wavy before giving him a bit of eyeliner as well as purple shimmery eye shadow. Once he’s all dolled up he barely recognizes himself but in a good way. He looks sort of cute, like a soft anime version of himself. It’s like he’s not being Minseok he’s playing a part, it’s nice to have that distinction. 

“Hyung have you been avoiding me?” Jongdae says and Minseok can hear the pout even though he can’t see his face “I haven’t seen you all day and it’s almost time to film!”

“Shouldn’t you be getting your makeup done?” Minseok says before turning around to face Jongdae. 

What Minseok wasn’t expecting was for Jongdae to already have his makeup completely done, Jongdae looks very, _ very _different. He looks dangerous with the heavy eyeliner and his slick back hair. A striking opposite to Minseok’s soft look. He kinda looks like of those hot vampire guys, not that Minseok’s into that, but the makeup artists did a great job and really that’s all Minseok’s admiring. Just their artwork... maybe partially Jongdae’s face. 

“I think purple is your colour Minseokkie” Jongdae says with a soft smile which sort of ruins his dangerous look. If Minseok didn’t know better he might think he actually meant it. 

“It’s Minseok hyung to you” Minseok says regaining his composure “Don’t forget it.”

“But you look like a baby!” Jongdae coos “No one would believe you’re older than me.”

“Shouldn’t we go practice?” Minseok asks rhetorically before walking towards the set. 

“Can’t wait” Jongdae says with his oh-so-common flirtatious tone. 

After a few practices, they are finally ready to record. Jongdae and Minseok get into position and wait for the cue. Once the music starts they start dancing. They’ve practised for weeks and they can always do it over again but it’s still nerve-racking. Minseok as always doesn’t just focus on the dance itself but his whole performance he’s playing a role and he will do his best to use his expressions to show how much his character loves Jongdae’s. Everything is going smoothly, they are more than half-way through and the director hasn’t made a single comment.

The song is about to end, they did it! In a single take! Minseok doesn’t let his excitement show focusing on the emotion of the performance. He doesn’t even notice that Jongdae is a whole step closer to him than was originally choreographed. He also doesn’t notice Jongdae’s arm snake around his neck as Minseok closes his eyes waiting for the last note to end and for the director to say cut. So when he feels a soft pair of lips against his, surprised can’t even begin to describe how he feels. 

Not even sure what’s happening Minseok keeps his eyes closed and freezes in place. It’s not until he hears clapping that he’s shaken back into reality. He pulls away from Jongdae as quickly as possible and looks for the smirk he was so sure Jongdae would have but all he sees is his own confusion and horror mirrored on Jongdae’s features. Did that even happen?

“Ok great guys! We got everything we needed!” The director says loudly “No one told us about the kiss scene but it’s a nice touch, we’ll leave it in.”

“Jongdae” Minseok says quietly but sternly “Dressing room. Explain. Now.”

“Oh shit” Jongdae says before following Minseok not wanting to cause even more of a scene. 

Once they are safely away from ear’s reach Minseok turns to Jongdae. 

“What the fuck was that! Listen jabs about my dancing are fine but you can’t kiss me in front of over 20 people as a prank! That’s not ok! I could press charges for that!” Minseok says fuming “Not to mention it’s unprofessional and I thought you said you’re working hard here! What the fuck were you thinking!”

“I wasn’t” Jongdae says quietly looking genuinely sad, almost on the verge of tears “I’m so so sorry hyung, I don’t know what happened, I just... I don’t know I was too caught up in the dance and everything I forgot about everything else... and you were just starting to like me and now I’ve fucked it all up. I’m really sorry you have to believe I’m sorry.”

“Woah” Minseok says feeling all the anger he had disappearing “Don’t uh cry? I mean what you did wasn’t ok at all but I’m fine you don’t have to feel that bad about it. You didn’t actually hurt me, it’s a prank too far I get it... sort of but just don’t do it again.”

“No that’s not what-” Jongdae says cutting himself off before looking away “It wasn’t a prank. I... uh like you? So listening to the song and watching you dance and looking into your eyes...it was a lot”

“Look I forgive you but don’t lie to me.” Minseok says resuming his stern tone “We’ve performed like that hundreds of times and you’ve never randomly kissed me.”

“Yeah but that was when you were being you, being real” Jongdae explains “With the lights and the makeup and everything it just felt more like a dream.”

“Seems unlikely” Minseok shakes his head, Jongdae likes him? Really?

“Damn you really make it hard for a guy to confess to you huh?” Jongdae says finally smiling a bit “Is that why you’re still single?”

“See I knew you were full of it” Minseok says rolling his eyes before stepping away but Jongdae grabs his arm. 

“No sorry, I’m not great at this either” Jongdae says resuming his serious face from earlier “I’m serious about liking you hyung, I have for years.”

“Jongdae we met a year ago” Minseok sighs “At least try to lie well.”

“I know when we met” Jongdae says before biting his lip “Can we just sit down?”

“Fine” Minseok agrees sitting on the couch of the dressing room beside Jongdae. 

“Around two years ago I was still trying to follow my dreams of becoming a dancer. My parents decided to stop giving me money since ‘my dancing career was going nowhere’. So I got a part-time job and as time went by I started thinking they were right, but one day I got enough money for a ticket to a dance musical as a sort of last goodbye to dance. When I went though, it had the opposite effect, I was amazed and inspired by all the dancers, in particular, the very handsome lead.”

“Are you talking about the musical I did 2017 because that was literally a train wreck, we barely made even with the ticket sales” Minseok adds completely ignoring the ‘handsome lead’ part.

“Yeah ok well the plot was absolutely terrible but the dancing, _ your dancing _, was amazing and I was inspired.” Jongdae continues “I spent a year trying to audition for more and more dance studios while also buying more and more tickets for dance performances put on by KJM entertainment... I was a bit of a fan. It took me a long time to convince myself I was good enough to audition for your company but eventually, I did it and I actually got in!”

“And that’s when you started being the dickhead who stole all my parts” Minseok adds laughing a bit. 

“At first I just wanted to work with you, meet my celebrity crush, you know all that” Jongdae says finally feeling more comfortable “But then the company realized I was better than you so that’s not my fault.”

“Dick. Head” Minseok repeats. 

“Well, you _ have _ to know how fun it is to mess with you though” Jongdae smiles “Plus I didn’t know how to react, the person I admired for over a year was mad at me. I just reacted without thinking about it too much.”

“You seem to do that a lot” Minseok says narrowing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry! Now can I continue confessing?” Jongdae says with a bit of bite in his tone. 

“Yeah sure” Minseok says actually feeling his heart flutter a bit while listening, he’s never had someone admit to being his fan before. No one his age anyway. 

“At some point while we were ‘fighting’ over roles my celebrity crush sort of turned into a regular crush and got so much worse when we became co-leads.” Jongdae says looking at his hands “And that’s the whole story.”

“I’ll admit. It’s a bit too long to be made up.” Minseok nods “What was your favourite performance of mine? From before you were hired here?”

“Hmm is it cheesy to say Swan Lake?” Jongdae asks smiling “You look really good in tights by the way.”

“Of course I do” Minseok says sarcastically before standing up. 

“Wait hyung” Jongdae says quickly from the sofa “I confessed but you haven’t said anything, where does this leave us?”

“I think I was promised dinner and a movie after our dance?” Minseok smiles. 

“Oh hell yes” Jongdae says jumping up from the sofa “I heard they are rerunning Frozen. You always reminded me of Elsa, especially when you had blond hair.”

“Jongdae, don’t make me regret this.” Minseok sighs. 

“It was a joke hyung!” Jongdae pouts “We can pick anything you want.”

Minseok doesn’t say anything in response, he just smiles lightly and kisses Jongdae’s cheek. Mostly just to see his reaction, which is adorable. He can get used to their new dynamics, just a little flirtier if that’s even possible. 

The end.

Update! I made an edit for this fic and I’d love if you’d watch it! It’s got some of the Jongdae fanboy parts as well as just some more soft cute parts that were a bit overlooked in the fic. And of course a ton of dancing! Watch it **[here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4JpzxqhDQ2/?igshid=lwk5orpbcdfn)**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or DM me on IG (Jongdaesdimple)!


End file.
